Fly-by-wire flight control systems, such as those found in an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) (e.g., a helicopter), use servo-actuators to control flight components (e.g., a swashplate). For example, servo-actuators are connected to the swashplate to control the collective and cyclic pitch of the helicopter.
The design of such flight control systems presents a particular unique challenge. Specifically, the flight control systems must provide sufficient speed, torque output, and positioning resolution to obtain precise control of the UAV. On the other hand, the flight control systems must be simple, lightweight, and inexpensive. Traditionally, larger UAVs incorporate larger servo-actuators as torque demands increase. Larger servo-actuators, however, do not increase proportionally in cost with respect to scale in the current market and may have less desirable speed characteristics associated with their increased torque qualities. Furthermore, larger servo-actuators are typically manufactured in low quantity and with long lead times, both of which hinder the availability of larger UAVs in the marketplace.
The present disclosure generally provides ganged servo-actuator flight controls that offer improvements or an alternative to existing arrangements.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention as defined in the claims is to be bound.